Peacock Feathers
by wiltsfan1993
Summary: Wilt finds a friend on the street and developed a crush on her, but when a person from her past comes he wants to murder her. Can Wilt save Her?


Wilt took his black trench coat and put it on. His right sleeve was dangling from his side.

"Where are you going Wilt?" It was Bloo.

"Just going for a walk" Wilt said.

"But it's raining" Bloo said.

"I don't care" Wilt said, walking out the door.

Wilt walked outside and through the gates. His head was down and stared at his feet. Nothing was going on. Nothing exciting. He walked into town, but stopped. He heard sniffles and a girl crying in an alley.

He walked through and saw a shadow. He looked up to see an imaginary friend. She was gorgeous.

She was a peacock, but with a female figure and long blonde hair. She wore a black tank-top with a pair of jeans with a white belt on it and a pair of black and white sneakers. Her face was cut up and bleeding, her beak had a little crack and had a black eye. Wilt couldn't help but stare at her long peacock feathers. She was beautiful.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked, taking a seat next to her. He took off his Trench coat and wrapped around her shoulders.

"No. My leg is just killing me and I can't walk on it. I don't have a place to go and was beaten up by my creator's father when I tried to save her. I feel rotten" The peacock girl said.

"I'm sorry, but you shouldn't feel rotten. I may not know you but from what I just heard you tried to save your creator. I did too" Wilt said.

"You did?" Wilt nodded his head in the peacock girl's question.

"I'm Vicki" She said.

"I'm Wilt. Look I know a place you can live. You want to stay there?" Wilt asked Vicki.

"Sure, but I can't move" Vicki said looking at her right leg.

"Here" Wilt picked her up in his left arm and cradles her. His stump of an arm carrying her legs and walked back home.

She put her arms around his neck and cried into the fur on his shoulder. He walked until he reached his destination.

He kicked the doors of the house opened. All the friends in the foyer stared at Wilt in surprise.

Madame Foster walked downstairs with Frankie who ran down the stairs to help the friend. Wilt took her to the living room and sat her on the couch. He took a pillow and laid it under her injured foot.

Frankie took out a first aid kit. She took out a couple of ace bandages and put them on her cuts. Wilt was helping her out too. He took out a large wrap and pulled up Vicki's pant leg and wrapped it around her orange bird legs.

"What's your name?" Frankie asked.

"Vicki" She replied.

"Well, welcome to Fosters Vicki" Frankie said.

"Thanks" Vicki then focused her attention to Wilt.

"Wilt, you think you can watch Vicki while I go talk to Herriman" Frankie asked.

"Sure" Wilt said. Frankie walked away and left Vicki and Wilt alone.

"Thank you for helping me" Vicki said.

"No problem. By the way, pretty necklace" Wilt couldn't help but stare at the necklace around her neck. It was an ocean blue heart that exactly looked like the heart of the ocean from Titanic.

"Thanks. My creator loved Titanic and peacocks so she created me" Vicki said, fingering the necklace.

"By the way what happened? You don't have to answer?" Wilt said.

"My creator was named Yakima. She was lonely and had no friends, so she made me. Her parents came home really drunk. She was getting raped by her father. I took a vase and smashed him in the head with it. I told Yakima to go to her neighbors and call the police. Her mother got in the way of her escaping. I then saw the knife in her hand. I got in her way of her stabbing Yakima and she slashed my arm. I then knocked her out and Yakima escaped and ran outside to her neighbors. I was about to follow her when her father grabbed me by my shirt and threw me against the wall, breaking my leg. He then grabbed the pieces of broken vase and cut me. He then took me and raped me too. I kicked him some where I don't want to say and limped out of there. I winded up in that alley. All that really cared was Yakima being okay" Vicki said, sadly.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of asked" Wilt said. He was so stupid to ask her.

"It's okay, you didn't know" Vicki yawned.

"Hey, I have a bunk bed in my room which is where I share by myself. You want to sleep there tonight" Wilt asked.

"That would be great" Vicki said. Wilt picked her up and took her to his room. She wasn't that heavy at all. Once he got there he opened the door and walked in. His room was in a basketball theme.

"Wow nice room, Wilt" Vicki said. "I love basketball."

"I do too" Wilt said. He laid her up on the bottom bunk and got out a pillow. He placed it under her injured leg and covered her with a black blanket.

"Are you comfortable?" Wilt asked.

"Yeah, thanks" Vicki said. "Goodnight Wilt"

She stood up and kissed him on the cheek. Wilt blushed. She laid back down and went to sleep. Wilt gave her a kiss on the cheek as well. He climbed up on the bed and went to sleep. He couldn't wait to see Vicki in the morning.


End file.
